


Of Tricks and Sweets and Werewolf Teeth

by Beastly-Feasts (DaddyVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lance, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, October Themed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Top Shiro, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro, excessive cumming, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: Each chapter will involve an aspect of the Halloween genre as well as listed kinks and possible other pairings featuring bottom Lance. Please read each chapter preview before commenting.Unbeta'ed.1. Shance- Werewolf Shiro and Dancer Lance2. Shance- Domestic Trans Lance, and Shiro part 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halloween month I have decided to write some more werewolf Shance involving Werewolf Shirogane and Dancer Lance.  
> Please note this chapter contains excessive cumming, knotting, and rimming.

The night lounge was one of the few in the city where one could come and unwind; where both men and women, regardless of class could come and let go, to drink their fill and watch the dancers and performers work their magic on the stage. Both men, women, and non binary took to the stage in both flashy and reserve costumes, each with their own personality and music to associate with them as they made their way onto the stage, at times the music meshed together, making a loud noise of goop, the DJ doing his best to accommodate. There were some who only went on stage when they were guaranteed to be by themselves. And each weekend, the same exotic beauty would make his way to the stage, tan skinned lotioned up and hair playfully teased and set perfectly in place unless he was going for a wild look. Just like clockwork every weekend the dancers from before would clear off the stage in order for him to take his spot, blue eyes bright and near mesmerizing, demanding respect and all attention as arms, thin and lithe reached up to grasp the pole as his legs slowly spread, heels black and slick like ink showing off his physique evenmore. It was there, legs spread and wearing a black latex catsuit that covered half his face that he felt at ease, the music soon flowing over him. But it wasn’t the many men and women of the underground that he was performing for. 

No.

He was performing for the man that sat at the far back of the night lounge, the same man that always sat at the far right back corner, always drinking the same thing-   just pure whiskey- and the man would always watch, mesmerized by Lance’s movement as Lance was mesmerized by the man’s gray eyes that would flash when one of the revolving lights would catch his face. And oh how Lance loved it when the lights caught him- the man was handsome, much too handsome to be in such a terrible run down place. But Lance couldn’t complain too much, the man always left him a present at the end of the night, after his performances were done there was always an envelope of money waiting for him. Lance just wished the mystery man with the cute notes and penmanship would just stay and either give him the money in person or simply slide it on the stage towards him. But who was Lance to tell him what to do? He barely knew a thing about him, though he knew that each saturday night the man came like clockwork to watch him, and each saturday night Lance watched him back.

On that night Lance was dressed in latex black that made his body look much thinner than what it was, half his face covered by a bit of the material but Lance still watched the man as the music pumped and urged him on, his hips rolling as he worked his way low to the floor, letting his bum brush against polished wood of the stage before he got up from his pose. Hands taking the pole to do a lazy spin, Lance breathed in shock at seeing the man sitting just a bit closer to the stage, gray eyes watching him closely. Biting his black painted lips Lance did another slowly spin, letting the patrons of the night lounge see all of him that the spandex outlines, his cock hard from the rubbing of the latex as well as his nipples from the blow of the air conditioner that they had on despite it being October. Moving himself to face the pole Lance began to bounce back a little so that he could arch his back and spread his legs with his backside pressed outwards to show the crowd, a soft humping motion made with his hips that had the crowd screaming as Lance felt dollars thrown at his back side, his light humps becoming more of a desperate rolling. A moan tore from him in show before Lance wrapped a leg around the pole and began to grind against it in earnest, something that the crowd was loving by the way they tossed a bit more, but turning his head to look Lance saw that it was the man who watched him each weekend that looked the most pleased, something in the way he watched had Lance shivering and his cock hard as he moved to face the audience. Lance continued to thrust and grind his way down low against the pole, the friction having him soon cumming over himself just from the way the man watched him; the cum hot and thick, clinging to and soiling the latex,the audience having seen it no doubt as the bills were larger. Though the money was obviously why he did it, Lance couldn’t help but admit it was the man that had him act crazier. There was just something primal about him that had Lance  _ wanting  _ him. 

Wiping his fingers against his bulge that still leaked cum Lance pulled back the fabric on his face to lick the moisture off his lips, collecting the cash slowly as he made sure to press his backside out with each bend. However, when he looked up to try and find the man, he found that he was gone, this time on the stage he found another envelope, inside a hundred dollar bill and another note that simply read.

_ Soon I will make you mine _ .

Lance hoped he meant that. 

  
  


The man at the bar left with a smile on his lips and the taste of whiskey on his tongue. He had been coming to the night lounge for the past few months, at first it was simply to find a new place to drink and watch how the men of the city reacted around the flesh of those they desired, but it became more than that when he laid his eyes on the dancer known simply as Lance.

Lance was beautiful, long legged and thin, possessing a soft curve in his hips and thighs; his backside perfectly round and smackable had Shirogane wanting to push every man out of the way just to get behind that beautiful dancer, to grip him by the hips and push him back so that their bodies could grind flushed against each other. The man could practically feel the heat radiating off of that firm and supple back side each time Lance shook it in the direction of the patrons, but he knew, knew from how Lance came in his spandex that night while watching him back that Lance was shaking it mostly for him. And oh how that made his inner animal howl with desire. It wasn’t often that the man-Shirogane Takashi of the alpha pack felt the pull of the moon, but that night confirmed it. Mother, the Goddess of the Moon that guided wolves, was telling him, impluring him to take the dancer as his mate. To hunt, to claim, to knot and _ breed _ .

Yes, he would have Lance for himself. For next time he would see him the night would be that of the full moon, and he would have his mate. 

 

The pull of the moon was felt by all who were blessed by her light, Shirogane accepted the pull in his body, knew that his blood was pounding as he forced himself to remain calm and collected, dressed in simple dark jeans that clung to his body like a second skin, keeping his cock pressed to his body rather than low \and erect like he knew it would be if the pants were not so tight. He wore only a simple black shirt that night, nothing too hard to slip off, and something that would  cover the old faded scars on his chest and arms, to appear normal for the time being. Shirogane was there before the night lounge was fully opened, the bouncer recognizing him from all the nights he had gone, allowing him to enter to take his normal seat at the shadowed bar corner,but this time Shirogane took his glass of whiskey and sat to the left side of the stage where the lights weren't as bright but that he could still be seen. He would need to be more visible for what he had in mind. After all, he had only one shot at this and he was not about to be out passed by another just because he was too used to staying to the shadows, especially not when it came to potentially having a mate.

Everything was stronger to Shirogane that night, it came to no surprise to him though, with the influence of the moon, lights were brighter and smells sharper, he could practically smell Lance despite the dancer being somewhere out back, his scent standing out soft and sweet- natural compared to the rancid scent of sweat and piss from the others. But amongst the scents he could pick out one in particular that had his mouth near drooling, the sweet scent of pure, unmated flesh.

Lance, despite his erotic dancing and playful cooing, was a virgin, and that had Shirogane’s alpha howling silently with desire at realizing his mate to be would only ever have him. The only thing that would ever give Lance pleasure would be  _ his  _ knot, and that caused Shirogane’s cock to ache from where it was trapped between his legs. 

The whiskey was drained from his glass without another thought as Shirogane ignored the other parons that came to sit near him, none getting too close, as if they could sense the tension in him as he waited for the night to begin. And one by one Shirogane waited through dances from both men and women, some being bought just after their performance while some scrambled to receive their money before it could touch the floor. It was the same scene almost every week, but none of them could hold a candle to Lance’s beauty; not his sweet scent, lithe curves or soul gazing eyes that had Shirogane whining with more fantasies than he cared to admit. It was when the lights turned from white wash to a soft blue on the stage that Shirogane knew his dancer was coming up, the gentle tones of a pop song coming up, raising by decimals until a  familiar body strolled on stage. This time the black kitten heels were replaced by something white and open toed, still thick heeled, a pair of dark blue shorts sat high on Lance’s waist, cut short length so that the shorts legs barely covered his upper thigh, white buttons on the top in rows of twos while a white button down sailor top covered just barely to his midriff with the sleeves removed and blue gems glittered around his exposed navel. Snapping a bubble from his gum Lance moved over to the pole as if his body were fluid, his eyes widening in silent delight at seeing Shirogane seated near the front this time and waiting for him. Before the music could grow loud Lance sauntered over to where Shirogane sat, moving to stand right before him as he moved to practically kneel, his knees bent and backside nearly brushing the floor but still able to move up without calling it sitting. Stroking a hand through his curled hair and biting his painted blue pinkie nail Lance hummed as he gazed at him, smiling softly.

“Hello there handsome, you look like a man who wants a little bit of fun tonight, am I wrong?” Lance giggled out, eyes widening again when an envelope was thrusted into his hands. It wasn’t an unnatural occurrence for dancer’s to be hired for the night, usually it came after their dance in order to make sure the buyer knew that they were getting what they saw, but to see an envelope Lance couldn’t help but blush softly and look inside, nearly choking on his own saliva and gum at seeing seven bills all crisp and new and really? He was worth that much?

Motioning to the DJ to cut the music for his act Lance gave the broad man a knowing smile and wink, envelope waved softly in his hand as he hopped off the raised stand, the sounds of disappointment from the other patrons drowned out by the announcing of another dancer, one that Lance couldn’t hear as he focused solely on Shirogane, asking the man to follow him as he headed for the dressing rooms. 

“I was hoping I would see you tonight, full moon must be my lucky night.” Lance chuckled, popping his gum softly, holding Shirogane’s hand he remarked how warm his hand was before he stepped into the back room, tongue licking his lips softly. “You know, you could have moved to the front whenever you wanted, why does a handsome man like you think you need to sit in the dark? Hell, im sure there are plenty of dancer’s on that stage that would wet their panties just to be able to dance for you.” 

The backroom of the night lounge was just as dirty and cluttered as Shirogane imagined it would be, he assumed that there weren't many closed dressing quarters and seeing that there were only a handful of doors with written names hastily scribbled down he assumed they were for the ones who made the most money for the lounge. At the end of the hall, on the right side was a door with paint that's chipping and a piece of paper on the door that says ‘Lance’ on it in black ink, something that Shirogane finds to be a bit of a turn on, something that shows that Lance is skilled at being able to dance and put on a show for people. Following Lance through the door Shirogane was instantly hit by the scent of the dancer and his personal cologne, as well as the lotion he had used before. But underlining all the scents was the scent of cum. The scent of virginity. And oh how it makes Shirogane's mouth want to water, how it makes him want to pin Lance down against the loveseat he spies and bury his teeth into the tender meat of his neck, biting and sucking until he is marked, until he's marked so thoroughly, until his DNA is changed by blood and saliva. But,Shirogane knew to wait, knew that if he bit now that Lance would be distrustful, would be terrified.And that was something that he was not prepared to have happen to Lance.  

The room was barely big enough to be the size of a small bedroom with chipped painted walls and outfits hanging off of wired racks. All of which were hung up and wrinkle free, some being simple  and made of latex, resembling that of a simple cat suit whilst some were more elaborate, being costumes that one would expect to see on women, from sailor uniforms to short cocktail dresses shimmering with beads and dazzles. But one that caught Shirogane's eyes was one that was made of a black spandex suit missing a heart shaped piece of the fabric on the chest, purposely there to show the wearers nipples, whilst on the back hung a sleek tail, and cat eared headband on the top. 

So, his little dancer was a kitten was he? 

Well, Shirogane was going to enjoy making him purr. 

Looking about the room to the love seat Shirogane chuckled, following Lance over it, his eyes wondering over Lance's perk backside that wiggled as Lance bent over and cleared off his personal belongings on the loveseat, his eyes bright when he turned around, taking a seat on the edge as one leg carefully was draped over the other. Those pretty painted nails of his flashed in the lighting of the room, head tilting as he watched Shirogane back just as closely, licking his lips with his bubble gum pink tongue, the bubble gum from before spat out into a wrapper. "You've been coming her for a while now, I was wondering when we would have a time to finally come face to face to talk. Before I bring you to the private rooms for your dance, I wanted to talk to you a bit, get to know you..." Lance's cheeks were hot with embarrassment as he spied the bulge in Shirogane's pants, the man moving in front of him, impossibly warm hands stroked his cheeks, pushing Lance genly back against the love seat, leaning in as his eyes flashed a deep crimson. 

"Never was the right time, many a nice dancer has graced that stage but then turn to disappoint me later. But you? You have been catching my eye for quite sometime, I haven't been this...aroused in such a long time" Shirogane felt his teeth itching to elongate, for him to bite at Lane's neck, to claim, to change... _ to breed _ …

"Those are some impressive contacts, they change with heat? Emotion?" Lance giggled gasping as Shirogane pressed his face to his neck, feeling a hot breath tickle his skin. "Woah there, we're skipping a step, if this was a respectable place and I was a man of class i would have you kicked out. But thankfully for you- and me, i'm not."

"They wouldn't be able to keep me away from you." Shirogane chuckled softly, sniffing at Lance's pulse point, god above the dancer smelt divine. It was almost cruel how Shirogane had to live three hundred years of his life without that delicious scent, without the delightfully hot boy underneath of him. "They're not contacts, and you can give me that dance later. I think i know what exactly you want, I can smell it on you." Shirogane chuckled at Lance's gasp, the dancer's cock twitching in his blue shorts, feeling it practically pulse with blood and desire as Shirogane cupped him. A large smirk grew on Shirogane's lips when he felt that Lance wasn't wearing panties. 

"Mmmm..." Whining Lance fluttered his eyes, to be pushed back by the man's much larger body, practically quivering. "Smell? What are you, a dog?"

"You could say that." Shirogane finally growled out, eyes bleeding to crimson, this time they did not change back to his original gray's, his teeth finally elongangating as he took hold of Lance's hand and pushed him down firmly onto his back, moving to climb over him. Lance's eyes widened, and his mouth opened softly at the animalistic display, he felt terrified... No...terrified wasn't the right word. Lance was aroused, but nervous; Shirogane was just as ruggedly handsome as Lance thought he was the moment he had first laid eyes on him, but those eyes- and teeth- the dancer wondered if the story of beast men were true. Tonight was a full moon, but werewolves weren't real- there was no way they could exist…

"Oh we're real all right." Shirogane growled,grinding down against Lance's groin to tear a delightful yelp from him. "I've been waiting so long to have you, and i've been so selfless, sharing you with the other's of this place, letting them watch you, letting them dare to dream of touching you. But now? Now you are mine and i'm going to ruin you, make you scream yourself raw, make you ache so deely you will be thinking of me well into the night as cum drips from your sloppy hole. Don't think I don't have plans for you, oh no the moon has given me a gift, a mate, and i'm going to use you." Instead of listening to Lance try and say that Shirogane was just trying to fulfill a fantasy, Shirogane decided to kiss Lance quiet. Shirogane made sure to lure Lance’s tongue to his, coercing the wet muscle into Shirogane's own mouth to allow Lance to feel his sharp teeth, to feel his rough tongue, taste the whiskey on his breath whilst he tasted the wine on Lance's own. There was little fight felt in Lance's body, the dancer at first had struggled at feeling Shirogane's much sharper teeth, honestly Shirogane would have been more surprised if he hadn't- and when Lance tried to close his legs to protect his groin from being stimulated,  Shirogane's knee was pressed between to stop him from closing them, grinding his knee down upon Lance's cock that was restrained by the shorts. In one large hand Shirogane took hold of the dancer's wrists and tugged them above his head, holding them in place. Kisses and nipping, tongue licking and lapping all that he could map ou tin Lance's tongue Shirogane couldn't help but growl, feeling Lances heart beat fast like a drum in arousal rather than fear, already his inner alpha being silently felt by the human despite Lance being unaware of the change. His mate was responding without being forced.

Good.

Pulling back Shirogane gazed down at cheeks that were flushed naturally and lips that looked wet and already beginning to swell from the heavy kiss. Scraping his teeth softly against Lance's jaw line Shirogane pressed down just hard enough for Lance to feel the sharpness of the teeth, to allow Lance to know that he was claimed, to know that there would be no escape for him. The hands in his hold twitched and fingers curled but still Lance did not try and break free, merely testing the strength the werewolf possessed, his legs once more trying to close only to be stopped as Shirogane rubbed at his groin harder, an animalistic growl tearing from him that had Lance freezing with wide eyes. 

"Do not try and run, do not say you don't want this. I can smell you, I can smell your arousal, your desire, you want me to take you, to feel my cock thrusting inside of you, stretching and cum filling. You want me to be the one to make your belly bulge with cum. Do not try and lie, I can smell it. I can see it in your eyes how terrified you are at how I can say what you can not ask for. You want me to show you just how wild I am. Am I wrong, Lance? Do you not want me to pull these shorts down and lick you out? Did you not wash yourself out in hopes of my tongue to finally stretch you?" Shirogane growled, doing what he talked about, using his free hand to begin to tugg Lance's shorts down; seeing that Lance was not even trying to stop him as he pulled them down inchy by torturous inch, having to pull down on one side and then the other until Shirogane could move away from him just enough to pull thell them off and bring them to his face, inhaling the scent that clung to the soft fabric. Shirogane could smell pre cum as well as the natural soap Lance used to wash himself with. Among the scents was one that was richer, a musky, heady scent from where Lance's exposed backside had touched the fabric, and oh how that made his mouth water. Folding the shorts as best he could Shirogane dropped them to the side of the love seat before deciding to release his hold on Lance’s wrists, using both of his hands to lift Lance up by his hips, a growl escaping him as he instructed Lance to drape his long legs over his shoulders, a command that Lance did not ignore as the dancer was quick to drape them over Shirogane's shoulders, pressing down on his back as he whimpered softly. Lance's cock twitched at the cool air of the dressing room touching his exposed skin whilst his puckered rim clenched when Shirogane parted his cheeks, nose pressing against the delicate pink skin. It was however a pair of lips and tongue that were soon pressing to the sensitive skin, Shirogane's tongue pressing flat as he licked a strip up against the skin, tasting before he could begin to tease, cherishing each soft intake of breath that Lance made as Shirogane help hold Lance’s hips up so that he couldn't move away, taking time in merely licking the skin. Blowing a bit of cool air against the wetted skin Shirogane eyed how the rim clenched, a bit of saliva spat on it before he buried his tongue once more against the rim, working and prodding his tongue until the rim of muscles were able to be stretched enough for the tip. The sensation of the rim tightening against his tongue was one that enthralled Shirogane as he pulled his tongue back only to thrust it in further, using his own spit and wet muscle to work Lance open each time he thrusted inwards. A finger soon joining underneath his tongue to help stretch Lance out further, wanting to taste more of Lance's flesh, wanting to burry his tongue in as deep as it could go within that hot ass. Lance's natural taste had Shirogane near howling, he wanted more, needed more, and he would have more. Working in a second and third finger in time Shirogane listened to the sounds Lance made to guide him, a gasp meant he was doing good while a whimper meant his tongue and fingers were getting close to the spot Lance wanted touched the most. In and out,thrusting and stroking, Shirogane did not let up as his tongue and fingers worked; pulling Lance in closer by his hips with his free hand until Lance was nearly lifted off the love seat, the dancer whining out that Shirogane's tongue was much larger than he thought- begging for Shirogane to stop teasing, to fuck him like the dog he was claiming he was. And oh how that made Shirogane growl as he wiggled and thrusted his tongue and fingers in deeper, harder to make Lance  _ scream. _

"Please Shiro- shiro please- fuck me- please!" Curling his toes in his high heels Lance cried out as the tongue dipped once more deeply in as teeth scraped against his hot sensitive. flesh. Much too soon for his liking Lance was laid flat on his back with cooling spit on his hole and the warm body of Shirogane's pulling away as the werewolf ripped fast and hard on his own clothing, revealing the thick muscle of his arms and torso, faded scars littering his pectorals and abdomen showing many a tale of fights whilst his cock was finally free to bounce from his jeans that were shucked to the side, thighs quivering as he held himself from jumping on the poor dancer, allowing Lance to fully take in the sight of him. Like the rest of him Shirogane’s cock was large and thick, much like a humans but tapered and reddish in color much like a wolf's, a bit of a sheath around the base and near the sensitive sack that promised the ability to knot. Already a bit of pre cum was dripping from the tip, and Lances eyes couldn't' look away from the sheer size and the near absurd thought that Shirogane wanted to put  _ that  _ inside of him. Lance began to wonder if it would fit- would it fit? God it was a bit thicker than a coke can and Lance wanted to whine that he changed his mind but the sheer thought of taking  _ that  _ in him was enough to make him try. Shirogane wouldn't hurt him...right?

"It'll fit, i know you can take it." Shirogane growled softly as he leant over practically crawling over Lance, his cock dragging slowly against Lance's skin, hot and heavy, dripping pre cum on the panting dancer. Lance couldn't move away, eyes wide as he nodded, swallowing his words, it was so hard to disagree with Shirogane when the werewolf was looking at him so intently with those crimson eyes, just begging Lance to listen, to obey, and the praise Shirogane would give him, it was enough to make Lance flush with wanting. He could do it, he could take all of Shirogane inside of him  if the werewolf said he could. "Be a good boy, and stay relaxed for me, it's going to hurt a bit, but I know you can take it, you'll do so well. You will take it."

Lance's legs spread wider as Shirogane pressed a kiss to his lips, once more reaching for his hip. The head of the cock, slick with pre cum and just as hot as Shirogane's hand began to rub insistently between Lance's cheeks, smearing the precum on Lance's twitching rim to work it like lubricant. Shirogane's eyes remained crimson as he softly kissed and mouthed at Lance's neck, a familiar burning felt on the werewolves scalp as his human ears were no longer felt, the beginning of his wolf ears taking form, the same sensation felt at his tailbone. Shirogane’s whole entire body felt hotter, larger and a bit harrier as the moon's pull took over. He wanted Lance, wanted the dancer so much that he couldn't help but snarl and bare his teeth at the thought of anyone trying to come in to stop his coupling. 

Rocking his hips and rubbing the tip of his cock insistently against Lance's hole, Shirogane finally growled that he wanted him, moving his sharpening finger tips to Lance's firm cheeks to pull them further apart until Lance hissed, the noise cut off by Shirogane slipping his tongue inside once more. Lance’s mouth tasted of wine and natural sweetness, the taste close to addicting, with the shifting of Shirogane’s hips the tip of his cock was finally pressing insistently against Lance’s pre cum slickened hole, the tip of the the cock finally entering with a wet squelch, and Lance's cry of pain further stifled by the werewolf’s tongue. The dancer underneath him shivered at the wide intrusion, Shirogane's cock was much larger than what he had been expecting even after having eyed it, but just feeling the hot fesh inside of him Lance could feel a primal side of his own take over. He wanted that cock inside of him deeper, wanted to feel it touching the spot he knew he had but never experimented with. The bundle of nerves that would make him scream.

"Please, want to feel you- just, ahh, be careful." Lance begged, feeling Shirogane slowly, painfully slowly press himself further inside him, letting the pre cum drool inside of Lance's inner hot channel to slick him up, allowing Lance to feel every inch drag slowly through him until Lance had him up to the base just above his knot. 

"Look at you, a bitch made for my knot.” Shirogane growled, moving back just enough to kneel between Lance's legs with his cock still fully sheathed, the cock creating a bulge in Lance's lower belly, one that brought a oft cry from the dancer when Shirogane teasingly rubbed it. Moving back over him Shirogane pressed his lips firmly to Lance's own, teeth nipping at his bottom lip to pull on it and suckle the trapped flesh as he slowly began to roll his lips, allowing himself to still hold onto a piece of his humanity. After all, he couldn't break his mate just yet, not when he had just gotten him. With each rocking of his hips Shirogane felt himself shifting, dragging his cock slowly in and out about an inch, nothing enough to satisfy him, however he could see from the way Lance’s eyes lit up that the dancer was becoming used to such a full sensation, soon begging softly for Shirogane to thrust, to move, to do something. "Already wanting me to fuck you like a bitch in heat, begging me to fill you with cum. But you will have to wait, i will fuck you soon enough." Shirogane growled, his rocking picking up momentum as he moved his hands on to the love seat just by Lance's shoulders, lips mouthing and nibbling on the side of Lance's neck. The feeling of the hot flesh wrapped around his cock was better than anything Shirogane could imagine and it was almost too much for him, he wanted to thrust with wild abandon, to make Lance ache, to make him so totally ruined that all were creatures and humans alike would know that Lance was taken Instead Shirogane merely continued to thrust slowly, keeping his cock almost fully sheathed before he began to pick up the pace. He could feel his tail wagging, not fully grown in,and his teeth were having a harder time not breaking Lance's skin,but oh how Lance was clinging to him, hands scrapping blunt nails down Shirogane's back as arms wrapped around him, the dancer begging for Shirogane to fuck harder. And honestly how could Shirogane ignore such a request. 

In and out, faster and rougher, Shirogane began to lose himself to the sensation of finally fucking his mate, his hips bucking hard as his tail lashed, his lower body pressing Lance back down against the love seat. The force of the thrusts soon picking up in order for Shirogane to slam into the tightening heat of lance's hole, his sack slapping against Lance's backside. For a virgin Lance was surprisingly keeping up, his cries never those of displeasure or pain, in fact Lance begged Shirogane to go harder, to make his hole wide and sloppy for if anyone else tried to use him. As if they would never have the chance. Thrusting with a ferociousness that had himself almost gasping Shirogane focused on thrusting as deeply as he could, hips angling upwards in order to angle his cock to go in deeper, to strike against the bundle of nerves that had gone so long without being touched, and when Shirogane found it he bucked as hard as he could to make Lance scream. 

"Fucking take it, take all of me." Shirogane snarled, thrusting harder, almost cruelly as his sack slapped loudly against lance's backside, his claws digging into Lance's back hard enough to make the skin red and bloodied with fine scrapes. Shirogane could smell the blood as well as the arousal; he could smell the pre cum that dripped from Lance's bouncing cock, the ignored appendage slapping lewdly against Lance's own lower belly, the tip a dark red when Shirogane angled his head down enough to see it, but the werewolf could only smirk, caring for a second only of his own pleasure as he fucked the dancer. Shirogane stopped his thrust only long enough to forcefully move Lances arms off from around him,turning and guiding the whining dancer down onto his hand and knees, his face pressed against the love seat cushion as Shirogane began to thrust once more, a howl tearing through him that he didn't care if anyone heard. After all, who would care about a dancer - no, a bitch being fucked? This was where Lance belonged, on his knees with his ass up and head down, his belly bulging with pre cum and the thick cock. No one would even think twice about it. The thought had Shirogane howling against much to Lance's pleasure, the dancer's breath hitching as the sensation of needles breaking skin was felt, Shirogane's teeth finally breaking the skin on his neck deeply and purposely,his tongue and drool being pressed to the broken skin as he sucked on the blood that pooled into his mouth to change him. All the while Lance could only feel in silent worry the base of Shirogane's knot forming, at first it was dragged in and out, slowly, so that it could still pop in and out of his rim, but soon it was too big to be pulled out and Lance was left to simply feel it growing, stretching him obscenely wide as the a howl much louder than the second time tore through the werewolf. Shirogane’s cum, thick and hot felt to be practically pouring inside of Lance, his throbbing cock spasming against Lance's own prostate until the dancer couldn't help but cum without being touched by hands, only the tip being rubbed against by the fabric of the love seat, and oh how it hurt so good. His belly distending from the sheer amount of cum that  Shirogane pumped into him, a spark of fiery hot pain washing through Lance as Shirogane continued to cum, cock spasming and knot still stretching, Lance's belly sagging until another jet of cum escaped his poor aching coock and his own scream of pleasure and pain left him. Oceanic blue eyes slowly rolled back as his world went white...

 

Lance's body ached, the scratches on his back felt like a dull memory of sensation, his hole was sticky and dripping sluggish cum but the heat on his body was  helping wake him up more,his body turning over to wrap his arms around the man whom made him so sticky and sore- the man who fucked him- no,not a man, the werewolf that had fucked him till he couldn't cum anymore. And where oceanic blue eyes had once shined, now were a honeygold, Lance's blood still circulating but slowly working the wolf venom through him. He could feel the odd sensation of the moon pull in him just like Shirogane said he would when he had been in and out of consciousness earlier, and Lance could only smile at the way Shirogane whispered “My Mate."

Though barely formed, Lance’s inner wolf whined, telling Lance to submit, that this man was, and would forever be his mate. "My alpha."

Honey gold eyes met bloody crimson.

 


	2. Staying In: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans male Lance just wants to spend a nice peaceful Halloween night at home with his husband Shirogane and their child, content to watch cartoons and argue over whether or not candy corn is edible- that is until Shirogane decides to offer Lance something he knew the other wanted.  
> Another child. 
> 
> This chapter is SFW however part two will NOT be.   
> This was written as a gift to a dear friend of mine and was not beta'ed.

If anyone had asked Lance Mcclain, still transitioning male if he had thought of his future as one being with Shirogane Takashi, he would have laughed and said how that would never happen, that the handsome, strong and dashing pilot would never see him as anything more than an annoyance. Had he been told that someday at the age of twenty two he would be married to said pilot and carrying a baby on his hip he would have asked them if they needed to get their head exam, that there was no way a man like Shirogane would want a family with, let alone be with him. 

And yet there the twenty two year old cuban found himself, standing in the kitchen of their small two bedroom home just on the outskirts of the city with a oven mit on one hand and their daughter on his hip, the little girl a perfect blend of Shirogane’s hair and nose that scrunched cutely while having her mother’s ocean blue eyes and warm tan complection. The small house, though cheap, was filled with love and memories, the walls of the kitchen painted a cheery baby blue with white trim and normally kept so tidy, but on this night it was littered with flour splotches and sugar, trays of cookies cooling on the counter tops. A bowl of candy sat on the table just waiting to be put out on the front steps by the carved pumpkins for the children to snatch handfuls. Dressed in a skin tight black catsuit with a heart missing from the chest to show off his skin, and a pair of cat ears on his head, Lance looked, and felt every bit as young as he was, though he had nowhere to be that Halloween night he still felt festive in the costume,bringing his baby girl up to his face to press a kiss to her chubby cheeks. Humming along to the song that played over the kitchen radio Lance blew a soft raspberry to his bay girls’ cheek, letting her reach for his tair to tug softly before he hand her once more on his hip, the little one finding her stuffed bear interesting. Seeing her dressed in a homemade pumpkin costume Lance swore he felt his heart expand, this was everything he had ever wanted, the perfect family with the world’s sweetest baby and most attentive husband.

What more could he ask for?

The scent of spiced apples and pumpkin wafted softly through the air, the oven freshly turned off still kept the room nice and warm while the window just above the sink allowed in a soft stream of october air. From out beyond the kitchen Lance could hear Shirogane already working on setting up the movies for the evening, a smile soft on lance’s lips as he took both bowl of wrapped candy bags, and child on his hip out to the living room, spying the man whom he wedded just last spring, crouched down with his back turned to him, giving lance time to admire the costume. The costume was a simple pair of ripped jeans and an old flannel shirt that had three slits in the back to resemble claw marks whilst much like Lance’s costume, it had a wolf tail attached to the back of his belt and a pair of large ears on a headband. Lance made to watch for a bit longer however was stopped from doing so by Shirogane’s amused smile, the man’s arms crossing- a pair of fingerless furred gloves on his hands to look like claws. 

“Hey pretty kitty, do you come here often?” Shirogane teased, stepping away from the coffee table in order to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, taking their giggling daughter from him, allowing her to play with his shirt. Noticing Lance’s frown Shirogane sighed. “Lance, how many times do i have to tell you, just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean it’s unnatural.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance rolled his eyes, heading for their front door that was decorated with a cartoon witch that Lance simply had to buy at the dollar store as well as spiderwebs. Opening the door and stepping out onto their front  porch Lance sighed at feeling the October nights air on his latex covered skin, the pumpkins one the steps already lit. There were three all together, one that he had carved a cat out of, whilst one Shirogane had simply done to resemble the usual attempts of a smiling jack o lantern the third one however had splotches of paint still on it from where Lisette had drawn on it; the designs she made having been carefully cut out by Lance earlier while she napped on their bed, Shirogane had been out like a light the minute he went to lay down on the bed with her. Placing the candy bowl down between the big pumpkins Lance simply turned on the light to the porch and locked the door, heading back into the living room where he found Shirogane sitting in his usual spot on the old leather sofa, the pumpkin clad baby being bounced by his knee. 

“Lance, really, you are acting like the neighbors are going to smash our pumpkins and burn our lawn in outrage.” Shirogane rolled his eyes to mirror lance’s own, his knee still bouncing lazily whilst he held  Lissettes middle, his lips tugged into a soft smile when Lance took a seat down beside him, the candy bowl from the coffee table being moved closer as the cuban trans male moved to lean heavily against him, head on Shirogane’s shoulder. 

“You could have put anything, anything at all to go with the peanut butter cups and chocolate wafer cookies, why on earth did you think to add candy corn? Have i failed you as a husband? A mother? Takashi you know no-one, and i mean no one likes candy corn but you and that weird man down at the post office who always tries to touch my butt on tuesdays!” Lance sighed exasperatedly as if Shirogane had wrought ruin unto the house, he soon smiled however when one of Shirogane's arms wrapped around him, the wolf man dressed male pulling Lance in closer whilst Lissette was moved to rest against both of them, too busy with her teddy bear to pay her parent’s much mind.

“Wait- Mr. Williams tries to touch your backside?” Shirogane asked, lips frowning in a hard look of annoyance. “I always knew something was off about him, i didn’t know he tries to assault-”

“Hey, no, no we are not going to talk about that right now, we need to talk about why you are trying to ruin our good family name by feeding the children off the night waxed candy that tastes like death!” Reaching over to take a piece of chocolate from the orange painted bowl Lance promptly unwrapped and popped it into his mouth, humming at the taste before turning to Shirogane offering him a piece of the accursed sugary treat that the man had insisted on putting in their movie night snack bowl. 

“There are more people out there that enjoy candy corn than just me.” Opening his mouth to receive a piece Shirogane hummed, taking hold of the bottle of juice on the coffee table to allow Lissette a treat whilst they ate the ‘forbidden fruit’ as Lance called it. 

Laughing softly Lance reached for the throw blanket that rested over the edge of the top of the couch, draping it over himself and Shirogane, pulling it down just enough for Lissette to keep her head up above as the lights were clapped off, the movie- an old cartoon of a friendly ghost had begun to play. And though, really, anyone Lance’s age would argue with him that he should have found a babysitter,should have brought his twenty five year old husband out to dinner or a nightclub, but really there was nowhere else Lance wanted to be but laying on the couch with Shirogane and their child, popping candy in their mouth and watching a movie that Lance had watched every halloween since he was a boy. 

It was tradition.

“Hey kitten?” Shirogane whispered softly as the movie played on, a few pieces of candy corn tossed into into his mouth as he nuzzled his stubbled chin against Lance’s hair. 

“Yeah big bad?” Lance teased, practically purring as his head was rubbed lovingly.

“How about after the pumpkin goes to bed we try for another member of our pack?” And at those words Lance’s eyes lit up and a soft squeal nearly tore from him. 

“You mean-”

“Mhm.” Shirogane had told Lance that one child was more than enough for him, but it went without being said that all through Lance’s pregnancy the other had been all over him, cherishing Lance’s hips and chest, cooing to his belly each night. Shirogane made Lance feel cherished during the pregnancy, that Lance was still very much the man he saw himself to be, to hear that Shirogane wanted to try for another one, Lance just couldn’t stop himself from feeling giddy. 

“You better not take that back, because I want you to make me sore.” Lance hummed quietly, stroking his head against Shirogane’s chin, eyes once more on the television screen. 

“I promise kitten, i’m going to eat you up.”


End file.
